Babysitting
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander brings his baby cousin to the Magic Box.


Title: Babysitting

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Xander brings his baby cousin to the Magic Box.

Warnings/Spoilers: Beginning of Season 5

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Note: Sorry I haven't posted my computer died and I just bought a new one. I'm hoping to post more frequently soon!

Xander used his back to open the door to the Magic Box since his arms were full. He was the last to arrive from all the voices he could here. Well second last because he couldn't hear Spike. When he turned the talking immediately stopped. He didn't have to ask why because Xander already knew why. It was because he was holding a car seat.

"Xander..." Giles paused to clean his glasses. "Do tell me why you have a baby?"

Willow squealed and jumped from her chair. "Oh my goddess, is that Anne?"

The others snapped out of their surprise of a baby and gathered around Xander and the sleeping baby. She was adorable with a patch of light brown hair and already had long dark eye lashes.

"It is. Anne Marie Smith," Xander confirmed as he set the car seat down on the table and dropped the diaper bag on the floor. "My aunt May and uncle Frank just moved to town. Frank works out of town a lot so they decided that they wanted to be close to family who would be able to help with the baby." He looked at his friends. "So I've offered to babysit whenever aunt May needs me to. I know bringing Anne here is the safest but I know she'll be protected here than if she stays with my parents."

Giles nodded in agreement. "Anne Marie will always be welcomed here." He would not allow this precious child to be under the 'protection' of the people who treated Xander so horribly.

Xander smiled. He looked down at his niece and saw that he was being stared at. "Hey, baby girl," he said quietly. "Did you have a good nap?"

The girls cooed over the tiny human. "Can we hold her?" Buffy asked bouncing slightly. The last baby she held was Dawn.

Before Xander could answer the chimes on the door rang. He turned around to see who it was even though he already knew who it was. Spike.

Spike's nose was wrinkled up in disgust. "Who shit themselves?" Was the first thing out of Spike's mouth.

"Do we need a diaper change?" Xander asked Anne as he turned back to her. He unbuckled her from the car seat before picking her up.

Realizing that there was a baby in the Magic Box Spike picked up the diaper bag. "Where are you changing her?"

Giles pointed to the training room. "There isn't enough room in the bathroom."

Spike was already headed to the training room before Xander could move.

Shrugging at the others Xander followed Spike. When he got into the training room Spike already had everything set out for Xander. "Thanks." Not being the most graceful person in the world Xander asked Spike a favor. "Could you hold her for me so I can get on the floor?"

Spike was surprised to say the least that Xander was trusting him with the baby. "Y-yeah." Spike stiffened when Anne was placed in his strong arms. He reminded himself he needed to be careful. The last thing Spike wanted to do was injury the tiny being.

Once Xander was seated Spike handed Anne back to him. "Thanks," he said again. As Xander changed the dirty diaper Spike stood watch. Like he was protecting them from an invisible threat. "What's her name?" Spike asked as he looked around.

"Anne," Xander replied as he undid the dirty diaper. He managed not to gag. Sure the smell was bad but he'd smelt worse with demons... alive and dead.

"Anne?" Spike inquired.

Xander noticed a change in Spike's voice. He looked up at Spike where he stood. "Are you okay?"

"My mum's name was Anne," Spike said softly as if he were afraid someone else would hear.

"Oh..." Xander said stunned that Spike shared something from his human life. "It's a pretty name."

Spike nodded. "It is."

"She's going to be around here quiet a bit," Xander replied casually, curious as to how Spike would feel about it. He didn't know why he cared what Spike thought of the situation but he did.

"Should probably invest in a crib and a change table for back here," Spike suggested. "Can't have her in the car seat all the time here."

Xander calculated in his head how much of his next pay check would be going to a crib and change table instead of going towards an apartment. Spike was right Anne would need things to be able to be here. Including a baby monitor. Finally he decided it was worth staying in the basement of doom another month or two. "You're right." Spike seemed surprised Xander said that. "I'll go shopping after work tomorrow. Hopefully Anne will be okay with the trip."

"Could come with you," Spike offered. "Help you with her and maybe use my charms to get you better deals."

"What if it's not sale woman?" Xander asked.

Spike winked and licked his lips. "Won't be a problem, pet."

Xander's eyes widened. He felt like his life was going to be a lot more interesting in the upcoming future.

The End


End file.
